Into The Neon Darkness
by ScarlettLetter12061995
Summary: They say curiousity killed the cat, and in this case it just might for Molly and her friends. Will they make it out of the Boogie death trap alive?
1. The Adventure Begins

It was a seemingly average night in Halloween Town, the moon was full, the air was chilled and all was quiet.

Well, it only seemed like an average night, a group was gathering in the town square.

One of them was a mummy named Badru, a corpse boy named Mortimer, a bat demon named Seth, a rag doll named Molly Skellington, and the daughter of Dr. Finklestein, Samantha.

They had known each other since birth, and had been great friends for the 16 years they were alive, but on that particular night, they had only one mission.

"Are you guys sure we should be leaving town like this? I mean, if my dad were to find out, I would get in a lot of trouble." Samantha stated timidly to her friends.

"Oh would you relax, Sam? We're going to be fine," Seth reassured.

"Look, the guys been dead for years, I should know, I was 4 when it happened," Mortimer explained.

Yes, their mission tonight was to get into Oogie Boogie's lair. On a whim, they decided to venture to the long abandoned lair of the Boogieman.

"I don't know, Mort," Badru questioned, "Lock, Shock and Barrel did disappear after his death, they went back into their tree house, and no one ever saw them again." he added in an ominous voice.

Molly scuffed, not fazed by his attempts to scare Sam and her, who were not alive when Oogie was around, and therefore had only heard stories about him and wild accusation. She was never afraid, for her father had told her that he had killed Oogie himself many years ago when he tried to take over Christmas.

"It's just a bunch of rotten baloney." Molly said in her usual confident tone, though Sam, the timid one in the group, was not so sure,

"But my father told me there is a possibility of him still being alive." she said quietly, fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh yeah, and how's that?" Molly questioned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, my dad said that Oogie Boogie lives off the fear of human children, and as long as children are afraid, he'll keep coming back."

The group fell silent, for they had heard this from several of their parents, that he was still alive, and that he was just waiting for another set of victims.

Molly, determined to continue, began to walk toward the gates of the town.

"What are you doing?" Mort called in a whisper,

"Well I'm not going to let some dumb legend scare me." she pushed lifted up the gates, "Anybody want to join me?"

The group looked at each other, then hunched under the gates, out of town. Molly slipped under the gate and led them passed the hills and the thin dead trees, to a small tree, and on top of that tree, sat a tree house, too large for the tree to hold. One by one, they each entered the birdcage elevator to get into the tree house.

"Hello?" Sam called, "Is anyone here?"

They all waited for an answer. All they heard was the eerie echo. They began to search the tree house for clues to the trio's disappearance.

"Where do you think happened to them?" Mort asked while searching the dusty moldy kitchen.

"I don't know." Seth replied while lifting up some old paper's with childish doodles. "Maybe they left."

"To where exactly?" Molly questioned.

"I don't know."

"Guys! I found it!" Badru called.

The rest of the group rushed over to Badru's call. They all stood and stared at the metal chute. The monster painting wasn't very inviting.

"So," Molly said, "How are we going to get down without bruising ourselves?"

They all stood there and thought. Suddenly, Badru's face lit up,

"I know!" He took the tip of one of his pieces gauze and unraveled it to yards of fabric. He tied the one end of the gauze to a torch on the wall. He then positioned himself on the slide.

"Here goes nothing." then he pushed himself down the chute. They waited until they heard him calling, "Come on guys! Just hang on to the gauze." They all looked at each other.

Molly stepped up. "I'll go first."


	2. Captured

They all stood there in awe. They had heard about the casino themed lair from stories, but it wasn't like anything they ever imagined.

"Wow," Seth whispered in awe, "This place is actually pretty cool."

"So Molly, tell us again how your dad killed Oogie!" Mort asked excitedly.

"Well, when Oogie jumped on top of the 8ball, my dad found a loose string of Oogie's and tugged on it, then he put in the fan and his skin ripped right off." She recalled enthusiastically.

Everyone oh-ed and ah-ed in amazement, everyone except for Samantha, who was looking up at the exact fan.

"Yeah, one problem with that story of yours. The skin isn't there." She stated in a worried voice.

They all looked up at the fan, it was true. The fan was there, but no burlap skin. Tension spread throughout the group.

Molly just shook it off, "Don't worry, guy's, it probably just fell off or maybe Boogie's boys moved it."

The group looked at each, not really sure what to think. "Come on, let's find it." And she began to look around.

The rest of them were a little on edge, but Molly was the unofficial leader of the group (you know, princess of the pumpkins and all) so they started to look around.

All though Molly reassured them that Oogie was dead, it didn't seem that way. When they looked around they noticed that things didn't seem all that deserted. There was no dust in the room, no cobwebs, the place was completely clean, as if someone had been living there.

"Molly, can we leave please?" Sam asked meekly, "Something isn't right here, I feel like someone's watching us."

"Oh would you relax, no one is here."

"Then how do you explain the lack of dust? Or the fact that there's no rust on the mechanics?" This fact was true and everyone froze in fear.

"Would you all stop worrying? Nothing is going to happen, now keep looking." And she continued to look.

"What's wrong with her?" Badru whispered to Seth. Seth turned away from Molly and explained,

"Well you see, Ever since Molly was born, her dad has told her stories about him some much that she's actually afraid of him, the only reason we're is so she can fine proof that he's dead."

"That's… pretty messed up." "Just keep looking guys," Sam order and the group continued.

This continued for a while, searching the whole torture chamber in silence. While each of them did, the fear crept back into them. They were all on their toes except for Molly, or so it seemed.

Deep down, she was terrified, all she wanted was to find proof and get out, now things we're getting any easier. The tension was rising in her, but she covered it up with a cocky and brave attitude over the situation, but even that didn't help. As she bended down next to the roulette wheel, something didn't seem right.

"Um, M-m-Molly?"

"Yeah Mort?"

"I think I found it."

Molly stood up to look, "That's great Mor-" she stopped short in shock at the sight. Her eyes widened in fear.

Standing in front of Mort was the bug bag himself, Oogie Boogie. Molly couldn't believe her eyes her worst nightmare was standing right in front of her.

"Hello children."

Everyone was frozen in fear. He just stood there with an evil grin on his face. It seemed like an eternity of just standing there.

Molly opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a sharp pain in her neck. Her hand shot up at her neck. There was a dart stuck in it. She pulled it out quickly, she looked around to see that it was the same with everyone else.

They all began to feel dizzy. They're vision began to blur and they hit the ground. Their vision turned black and they became unconscious.

Oogie stared at the juveniles that scattered the floor of his torture chamber. He chuckled sadistically,

"Fresh meat, how wonderful. Lock, Shock, Barrel!"

Lock Shock and Barrel jumped down from the overhead catwalk. They had grown up over the years, but they didn't really change that much, they just got taller.

"Take them to the briefing room." And on command, they dragged the group way.

"This is going to be fun."


End file.
